Les enfants de la terre
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Il y a en terre du milieu, des créatures qui n'ont pas été touchées par la Grande Peste du 3ème Age. De loin, elles observent l'histoire de l'humanité se dérouler. Ma réponse au 22ème défi du Poney Fringant.


Les créatures d'Eru vivent, partent et meurent mais la terre reste.

Quand il n'y a plus personne pour témoigner en faveur d'un peuple ou d'une famille, la terre silencieusement se souvient de ce qui a été.

Il y a ceux qui avec chaque inspiration s'imprègnent de cette présence éternelle. Il y a ceux qui grandissent, vivent et meurent en harmonie avec la terre. La nuit, ils se couchent à même le sol comme dans les bras d'une mère. Parfois, dans le silence de la nuit, dans le craquement d'une branche ou la lamentation du vent ils entendent la complainte de la terre.

Les hommes de pierre avaient disparu un par un.

Khan-Ghys-Gen n'entendait plus leurs bruyantes voix et le tintamarre qui accompagnait leur quotidien. Ceux qui vivaient dans cette région n'avaient jamais essayé d'entrer en contact avec les drúedain. Ils avaient abattu de nombreux arbres mais dès qu'ils avaient vu ceux qui y vivaient, ils avaient pris peur et s'étaient éloignés de toute région boisée.

Les gens de Khan-Ghys-Gen étaient intrigués par ces créatures qui aimaient avant tout construire. Ils allaient souvent à la lisière de la forêt pour observer les allés et venus de ceux-ci.

Et puis un jour, un grand silence s'abattit sur les plaines et les forêts.  
Il n'y avait pas de doute, les hommes de métal étaient partis. Khan-Ghys-Gen et son peuple trouvèrent tout d'abord le silence enivrant. Comme des arbres qui trop longtemps ont vécu sous un soleil torride, ils tendaient leurs bras vers la fraîcheur et la quiétude de cette paix. Mais bientôt, des questions s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
Pourquoi étaient ils partis? Est ce qu'un nouveau et terrible ennemi des hommes s'était dressé contre eux? Est ce que ce fléau viendra s'abattre sur les hommes de Khan-Ghys-Gen?

Le chef envoya trois personnes aux habitations des hommes de métal. Il y avait tout d'abord un jeune enfant, une femme en âge d'enfanter et un vieil homme.

Silencieusement, les trois compagnons sortirent des bois. Leurs pas ne laissaient aucun bruit briser ce funeste silence.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la première habitation, une odeur nauséabonde s'éleva. Le plus jeune de la compagnie, avec ses yeux perçants, remarqua tout de suite le cadavre allongé devant la petite maisonnette.

Des bubons noirs recouvraient sa peau et ses yeux fixaient le ciel sans voir. Les trois compagnons n'avancèrent pas plus. Ils ignoraient quel mal avait terrassé les hommes d'acier mais ils sentaient la mort rôder. Tout leur instinct leur interdisait d'approcher plus. Enfants de la terre, ils savaient l'écouter. Ils savaient qu'un pas pouvait leur coûter leur existence et celle de leur peuple.

Sans un mot, ils firent demi tour.  
Le soleil brillait comme chaque jour de la saison des fruits et des fleurs.  
Sa chaleur caressait la peau des trois drúedain. Leurs visages étaient impassibles et, de loin, personne n'aurait remarqué leur présence. Ils n'avaient pas la grâce des elfes. Ils étaient petits, trapus et brun comme la terre. Le vieil homme s'arrêta et siffla. C'était un bruit strident qui résonna jusqu'à leur chef.

Le soleil se couchait quand enfin les trois drúedain disparurent dans la forêt.  
Les hommes de pierre avaient quitté cette terre malgré eux.  
Les drúedain étaient encore là.

Le mal qui avait décimé ceux qui avaient habité leurs terres n'avait aucune emprise sur eux.

Jinn-Temuj-Jinn scrutait l'horizon rosé de cette glorieuse aube. Chacun de ses sens était en éveil. Il sentait sur sa peau la fraîcheur de la rosée matinale. Ses narines frémissaient et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux.  
Ce soir, il avait entendu la terre murmurer. Une fois de plus, les terres sauvages seront envahies par un peuple qui ne savait pas l'entendre.

Jinn-Temuj-Jinn avait averti les siens qui vivaient loin.  
Quelque chose se préparait.

Il entendit le bruit fracassant d'un troupeau de chevaux s'approcher. Il s'accroupit derrière un buisson car il savait que la cadence était trop ordonnée pour avertir un troupeau de chevaux sauvages. Là où il y a un ordre stérile et marqué, il y a les hommes.

Le profond silence qui avait habité ces plaines, monts et forêts était empli par ces voix. La verdure environnante était à présent teintée d'or.

Jinn-Temuj-Jinn se promenait près des habitations de fortune de ces nouveaux venus quand soudainement il se trouva nez à nez avec un solide jeune garçon qui hurla quelque chose dans une étrange langue et plongea sa lance dans le ventre du drúadan.

Jinn-Temuj-Jinn tomba par terre, il sentait le sang se vider de son corps et se répandre dans la terre humide et odorante. Il connaissait le pas familier de la mort. Alors, il émit un long sifflement suivi d'un plus court. Maintenant, ils sauront tous que les nouveaux venus ne venaient pas en paix.

Cette fois ci, le destin des drúedain semblait intimement lié à celui de ces créatures qui peuplaient leurs terres.

Ghan-Buri-Ghan écoutait les seigneurs des chevaux et les hommes de pierre s'en aller. La cadence de leur cortège disparut bientôt au loin. Les arbres bruissaient légèrement dans la brise et les oiseaux chantaient. Le drúadan ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il pouvait à nouveau entendre la terre parler.

* * *

_Certains vont peut-être deviner quels génériques de dessins-animés j'écoutais en boucle en écrivant cet OS._

_D'autres vont sans doute remarquer un clin d'oeil à Genghis Khan à travers les noms des drúedain que j'ai inventés._

_Et les autres, et bien, ils vont juste lire mon humble défi._


End file.
